Elliott Gilbert
Elliott Gilbert Biography Originally, Elliott is portrayed as a young man with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He is very composed and shows a lot of self-control, but there are times when he throws himself into situations impulsively, such as serenading another guy in public and subsequently getting him fired or seeking out Frank to give Tristan the "sex talk." He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in." While he's not afraid of being openly gay, he still prefers to act socially acceptable and warns Tristan that trying too hard and showing too much can be detrimental. Relationships Tristan West (boyfriend) Tristan and Elliott meet in The New Generation, when Tristan spies on him, due to a suggestion made by Nathan during a meeting of the StreakyTeen boys about how to beat the girls in the Boys vs. Girls competition. Tristan gets caught by Elliott and two fellow greasers, Wes and David, where Tristan thinks it is nice of them to buy him coffee before beating him up. Tristan and Elliott have instant chemistry and soon develop a friendship. Elliott gives Tristan advice on how to handle Brewster High's bullying, and goes to Tristan's school to confront everyone about their actions, but when the bullying becomes unbearable, Tristan transfers to Ashfalls Academy and joins he The Greasers, resulting in him and Elliott continuing to grow closer. Elliott often acts as a mentor and source of courage for Tristan, before making the transition into a romantic interest. Their relationship is taken to the next step during the year, when Elliott transfers to Brewster and the StreakyTeens, because he can't stand to be apart from the person he loves. Elliott and Tristan share loving looks during some songs and rarely fight, only having three fights during the course of their relationship so far. They have been dating for over a year, their one-year anniversary was on March 15, 2012. They also lost their virginities to each other in Broken Dreams. Ginger White (best friend) Ginger at first was giving Elliott directions to his classes and the whole glee club told her not to hang out with him cause of where they all believed he was still hanging around and working for Sue so they all treated him like a criminal and she didn't. As she and Elliott bonded, Chase was scared that he was going to lose her to him and that she was going to become more like Elliott and when they performed Rockstar she finally realized it and that she did it by singing, Begging On Your Knees to him, humiliating him on stage and later after Chase confronted him about tricking Ginger and how he broke down cause he never wanted to hurt anyone and that he never wanted to hurt the glee club and that he was really interested into joining that she felt so sorry for him that she promised him that no matter what would happened that she will always try and gain Elliott's loyalty and trust for the rest of the school year. Ginger promised that Chase and Elliott are not going to fight over her love and that she will never become someone like Elliott ever and that she will remain as the calm nice girl instead of the "glitter vampire rock star" girl. Songs S4= ;Solos Song q9jj.jpg|Teenage Dream (The Date)|link=Teenage Dream Song ww wqqass.jpg|When I Get You Alone (The Date)|link=When I Get You Alone Song nejd.jpg|Silly Love Songs (L.O.V.E)|link=Silly Love Songs Song wijd dd.jpg|Unusual Way (Broken Dreams)|link=Unusual Way Song q9 w.jpg|Misery (The Fridge)|link=Misery Song nwi wnw.jpg|Somewhere Only We Know (Props)|link=Somewhere Only We Know ;Duets Song_inddd.jpg|Break My Heart (Tristan West) (L.O.V.E)|link=Break My Heart Song wwokww.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Charice) (Original Talent)|link=The Boy Is Mine Gaia jidk.jpg|Barracuda (Ginger White) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Barracuda Gaia km.jpg|Rockstar (Ginger White) (The Parents)|link=Rockstar Song ijwwsss.jpg|Perfect (Tristan West) (Prep)|link=Perfect ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser